Sand
by Shasuke
Summary: Sometimes, Love can be activted by the stupidest things. But in this love, the thing that created it was by God.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I am not happy about it…

Set: During when Rukia was sent to be executed in the Soul Society.

**Sand**

I am walking in the beach.

It's a hot summer morning.

It's 2:30 A.M.

It's Saturday.

I sit down and play with the sand.

I feel it tickling through my fingers as I let go of it.

I laugh.

Then I hear footsteps behind me.

I stop laughing.

"Wha'cha doin'?" a voice asked me.

All of it sounds too familiar.

I look up.

-Gasp-

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" I greet.

He looks at me and smiles. Then laughs.

"What is it?" I ask while blushing. It's a long time I seen him laugh. He hadn't even smiled since Rukia-san left.

"You have sand on your hair" he says and continues laughing.

I look up and see them all over my hair….I smile.

I stand up and run toward the water.

"HEY!" I heard him yell.

I stopped running once I felt the water was up to my shoulders.

"ORIHIME!" he yelled again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I put my head into the water while letting my hair soak with it.

_SPLASH!_

I heard him come in the water.

I rose my head once I was out of air. I breathed I all the air I needed.

I looked around.

Where was Ichigo?

"Kurosaki-kUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I felt something holding my legs from the water and grabbed me down.

I spun around to see who it was.

Kurosaki-kun.

"HA!" he laughed underwater, making it sound like a gurgled noise.

I smiled again.

Hey…He's not wearing a shirt.

I blush.

We rise back up to the surface.

I cough.

He looks at me.

"Orihime…."he said.

"Yes, Kurosaki-Kun?" I said looking at him.

"You aren't wearing a shirt." he said pointing a finger at my chest.

He was right.

All I was wearing was a bra.

I laugh.

"Hmm?…" He thought,_ Are girls supposed to laugh when they are half-naked?"_

"You aren't a wearing shirt either" I say as if I was mocking him.

"Look who's talking I-have-sand-on-my-hair-and-I-didn't–even-notice!" He said and then put a grouchy face.

"Wow…" I say looking at him.

"What?" he asked still with the grouchiness.

"I haven't seen that face in a while…. Ichigo" I said. I said his first name for the first time. He noticed that.

Then, his grouchiness eased down bit by bit.

And the whole time while he was doing that, he was looking at me.

I was looking at the big Moonlight hovering at the sky. The way he looked at me made me all sweaty, so I wasn't cold by the water.

"Orihime…." He said.

"Hmm?" I turned from the moonlight and looked at him.

"Would you mind if I do this?" he said while moving closer to me. It felt one of his legs touches mine.

"Do what?" I asked.

He moved close to me.

In fact, we were so close that our foreheads were touching.

"_This_," he whispered huskily and pressed his lips into mine.

His tongue was licking my lips. His tongue was begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth and moaned once his tongue was inside of me.

"Oh, Ichigo…"I moaned.

He chuckled and moved his hands to my waist.

That's when I realized I didn't have my skirt on either.

…_..Where's MY SKIRT?!?_

We continued to kiss passionately while he was hugging me.

I was just tangling my fingers in his hair.

Then he stopped hugging me and moved his hands to my butt.

"…Kurosaki-Kun?" I muffled. I can't believe what was going on.

"Call me Ichigo, like you did last time…" he said hoarsely. Then he put both of my legs (from underwater) around his waist and grinded against me. I felt he was only wearing his boxers.

A soft "_Oh!_" escaped my lips.

He gave a soft peck on my lips and continued to grind against me.

I put my arms around his neck.

_All of this is all so good. _I thought.

"Orihime…" he said and looking at me. Straight at my eye.

"Yes Ichigo?" I said as I continued to bob up and down because of him grinding me.

He hugged me and stopped grinding me.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Ichigo….I loved you since the day I met you." I said tears swelling up on my eyes. I look down avoiding his eyes.

"No…don't" he said. He put my chin up and looked at my eyes,

"…I loved you, since the day I heard you say my name."

I smiled.

"And…um" he said trying to snuggle his face to mine. "You still have sand on your hair."

I laughed.

"Come on," he said "Let's go."

He moved my arms away from his shoulder and holded my right hand, taking me to shore.

Our clothes lay there on the sand.

I turned to look at him.

I was sad.

This was a good-bye.

But not for the sand, because when we picked up our clothes and got away from the beach.

We saw how hard the wind tried to blow on our sand-made footsteps away.

But no matter what, the wind couldn't erase of what we've done.

Because the sand protected us.

N/A: Hello peoples! Do you like it or not? Write a review if you time! Oh, and Check out my 1st story, F A N T A S Y S T R I N G S! Chapter 3 is up!

Ichigo Made


End file.
